


spooky ghosts

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ghost Hunting, M/M, Raychael - Freeform, set in 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which the original Achievement Haunter pilot goes wrong, ray and michael are gay, and gavin keeps getting cut off





	spooky ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintyboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyboy/gifts).



> lil raychael one-shot for jackpiss! im sorry if its bad im rusty at writing rtah haha

_October of 2013, Bobby Mackey’s Music World_

“Shit, Geoff, was this really a good idea?” Ryan asks through chattering teeth, one hand holding a camera and the other a flashlight.

“Of course! It’s all about the ghost hunting craze around Halloween, this video idea was genius,” Geoff replies matter-of-factly, nodding to himself.

“Yeah, okay, whatever you say,” Ryan mutters indignantly, his flashlight flickers and Gavin yelps.

“Did you—?” Gavin tries but is cut off by Geoff.

“You’re right, Ryan, it is whatever I say.”

“It’s fucking freezing out here!” Lindsay whines, handing her camera to Jack so she can rub her shoulders in an attempt to warm herself up.

“Try freezing your ass off in New York, bro,” Ray says, huffing.

“Or New Jersey,” Michael adds bumping shoulders with Ray who smiles back at Michael.

“Yeah, yeah, we get it you suffered through winter on the East Coast,” Lindsay says, rolling her eyes which elicits a laugh from Ray and Michael.

“Do you think we should go to the demon hole now?” Jack butts in, tapping Geoff on the shoulder and Geoff flinches.

“Watch out, Jack! That could’ve been a ghost that just touched me,” Geoff says smugly, slanting Gavin a look.

Gavin sticks his tongue out at Geoff and clings to Michael.

“Do you think there’s anything here, Michael?” Gavin asks, and Michael shakes his head.

“If there were, it would’ve killed you for your high-pitched shrieks by now,” Michael says, and Ray snorts.

“Michael!” Gavin cries, and Michael stops walking so that Gavin will stumble away from his back.

“Okay, we’re going to split up!” Geoff announces, and everyone collectively groans.

“Please, God, do not put me with Gavin,” Michael says, and Geoff smiles at him.

“Nah, it’s going to be Plan G, Same Voice, and uh… what’s your team name with Michael again, Ray?”

Ray hums, “it’s Team Ghoul Busters now.”

“Oh, okay, Team _Ghost_ Busters… and Lindsay you can choose whoever you wanna team up with,” Geoff says with a wave of his hand.

Lindsay gravitates over to Ryan and Jack, and she wraps an arm around Ryan and says, “Team Same Desk is back, baby!”

Geoff then pulls out a plastic cup with a collection of slips of paper in it from his backpack, Michael quirks a brow at him.

“Did you have that the whole time?” Michael asks and Geoff nods.

“This is the cup of doom! It decides where you’ll be going into the building to investigate.” Geoff announces, and everyone groans again.

“One team member will take a piece of paper, and that’s where you’ll be spending a good hour of your time! No arguments or you’re fired.”

Geoff points the cup at Michael.

“Okay then,” Michael says, walking up to Geoff and the “cup of doom” to draw a location.

Michael unfolds the piece of paper and stares at it, unimpressed, “the ‘demon hole,’ great.”

“You’ll need these,” Geoff says, handing Michael the keys to the secondary building where the ‘demon hole’ resides.

“Okay, Ray, let’s go!” Michael says, grabbing Ray by the sleeve and tugging him along to the door.

*

“Remember, Michael, we actually need footage so no making out,” Ray says, all business-like demeanor that Michael doesn’t buy for a second.

“Whatever you say, boss,” Michael says, whistling innocently as he scoots closer to Ray.

Ray is fiddling with one of the mics, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Michael takes this as a prime opportunity to step in front of Ray.

“Michael, I told you—”

Michael ignores him and leans down to kiss him anyway.

“Bro! We’re not gonna be able to—” Ray protests before Michael gives him another chaste kiss on the cheek.

“We have an hour, literally! We’re fine, dude,” Michael says with a groan and Ray sighs.

“Fine, but only for like—five minutes,” Ray says, and Michael huffs.

“Five!?”

“Five! I’d rather make out back at the hotel than in some creepy basement where a girl once got decapitated and had her head thrown into a well!” Ray says, waving his hands around and Michael nods begrudgingly.

“Fine, fair enough,” Michael says before he’s leaning in again, Ray opens up to it this time.

Ray sighs into Michael’s mouth, and his hands move up to the mop of curls and tangles on Michael’s head. Michael holds onto the sides of Ray’s face, and Ray laughs.

“What?” Michael asks as he pulls back, Ray knows Michael is trying to sound affronted, but the soft, adoring look in his eyes betrays him.

“I just,” Ray shrugs, “the ghosts must think we’re so gay.”

Michael laughs at that, and Ray can feel the shaking of Michael’s body through where his hands are running through Michael’s hair, and Ray smiles.

“Of course, if we weren’t it would sorta defeat the purpose.”

“What? We can’t be ‘bros with benefits?’”

Ray’s remark causes Michael to laugh again, and that’s what Ray loves doing more than anything: making Michael laugh senseless.

“You have called me ‘bro’ during sex before, so I mean…” Michael says and Ray tugs on his hair, getting him a groan from Michael.

“Asshole,” Michael says weakly, and Ray smiles smugly.

“It’s okay, I know you love mine,”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Michael says, “just kiss me again, idiot.”

“Can do,” Ray says as he reels Michael back in.

*

“Do you think a ghost got them?” Gavin asks as he and Geoff approach the door to the ‘demon hole.’

“Yeah, Gavin, a fucking apparition took on two flesh and blood grown men.”

“Listen—”

“I don’t really want to, honestly,” Geoff says, knocking on the door to the basement.

When there is no response, Geoff knocks again.

“See! They might have—”

“I swear to Jesus H. Christ, Gavin!” Geoff says, his voice rising.

“You don’t have to bring him into this!” Gavin says, and Geoff sighs heavily.

As Geoff loses his patience, he throws the basement door open, and Gavin sees him cover his eyes and groan.

“Geoff, what?” Gavin whispers, “are they okay?”

“Yeah, they’re more than okay.”

“Geoff, we—uh,” Gavin hears Michael says from inside.

“Didn’t get any footage of the most important part of this whole investigation? Got it,” Geoff says, he sounds pissed, but not enough to yell.

“Hire the younger generation, Burnie said, it’ll attract more viewers, Burnie said,” Geoff mutters as he walks away.

Gavin moves his head to peek in, and his face goes red immediately. Ray and Michael’s faces are both flushed, and Ray’s fly is unzipped.

“Uh—”

“Gavin, please don’t,” Michael says, one of his hands flying up to cover his blush.

“See ya at the hotel, I guess,” Gavin squeaks and runs off.

“So, no points for Team Ghoul Busters, I guess,” Ray shrugs, and Michael laughs out of pure embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
